<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the arrangement by elliewritesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130088">the arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/pseuds/elliewritesthings'>elliewritesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Party, Courtship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/pseuds/elliewritesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The marriage between his father and mother is also an arranged one, that much he knows. They're partners, maybe even friends after so many years spent together, but their union is more about duty than love. That's the same future that awaits him, too.</p><p>He's been to Marley when he was younger, has probably met some of the queen's children before even though he can't remember them. He does remember that the castle grounds had a large garden where he'd spent an afternoon digging around among the bushes. His mother had scolded him when he'd shown up for dinner covered in dirt and leaving muddy handprints all over their hosts' pristine white tablecloths.</p><p>Now that he's all grown up he doesn't suppose he could simply run off to the gardens again in hopes of avoiding his future fiancée. The queen's daughters are surely beautiful and charming, but there's still the small issue of Eren not even liking women in the first place. Which, according to Zeke, isn't an issue at all.</p><p>"You don't have to like someone to marry them," he says as he's rifling through Eren's wardrobe in search of his warmest clothes for the trip. "Feel free to take all the male lovers you can keep up with once you've tied the knot."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylynd/gifts">saylynd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my gift for saylynd for the ereri discord secret santa event!!! i hope ur holidays have been nice and peaceful and i wish you a wonderful new year!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn paints its dying hues over the grass and the trees, and by the time Eren watches the first yellowed leaf fall from the sprawling maple tree in the courtyard, he realizes that there's something unusual afoot.</p><p>He actually has time to observe the changing of seasons. Most of his days were spent perched on the windowsill in the library where his tutor had sent him for independent studying. Last year he'd been negotiating trade deals with Hizuru around this time, but now the most significant task he's been given is reading through books upon books of foreign history. That, and practising ballroom dancing. The fucking ballroom dancing should've been his first clue of what's to come, really.</p><p>It's Zeke who first brings it up, and Eren isn't even surprised. Usually when something goes to hell in a handbasket, Zeke is the one behind it. Or, if not entirely behind it, at least contributing to it.</p><p>The thing is, Eren has always known that he's a spare.</p><p>As the oldest child, Zeke is first in line to inherit the crown. Eren is just kind of there. So far he's been able to do whatever he wants, within reason, of course - the couple of times he'd spent getting into fights with commoners in the pub had earned him a stern lecture from his father about what kind of behavior is expected of him.</p><p>Zeke informs him that they'll be heading to Marley next week, which sounds normal enough. They'll be staying there for a while, so he advises Eren to pack some warm clothing with him. And then he winks.</p><p>The queen of Marley has three beautiful daughters, Zeke states in a salacious tone, and that's when the other shoe drops.</p><p>His father confirms it to him later that day, stressing how important it is for their kingdom to build stronger relations with their neighbors. Marley can offer them support and protection, and together they'll be able to achieve much more than on their own. Though Eldia is a small nation, they have a number of valuable natural resources and a long stretch of shoreline off to the east. It's just a smart move for the both of them.</p><p>Logically, Eren knows all this. He also knows that such arrangements have been traditional across the continent for a while, and as a spare, it's something that's expected of him. That doesn't mean he's willing to accept it, though.</p><p>His mother pats him on the head like he's a damn child, and he almost feels like one, moments away from throwing a tantrum.</p><p>"You'll adapt," she remarks with a pensive smile. "That's what our family has always done."</p><p>The marriage between his father and mother is also an arranged one, that much he knows. They're partners, maybe even friends after so many years spent together, but their union is more about duty than love. That's the same future that awaits him, too.</p><p>He's been to Marley a couple of times when he was younger, has probably met some of the queen's children before even though he can't remember them. He does remember that the castle grounds had a large garden where he'd spent an afternoon digging around among the bushes. His mother had scolded him when he'd shown up for dinner covered in dirt and leaving muddy handprints all over their hosts' pristine white tablecloths.</p><p>Now that he's all grown up he doesn't suppose he could simply run off to the gardens again in hopes of avoiding his future fiancée. The queen's daughters are surely beautiful and charming, but there's still the small issue of Eren not even liking women in the first place. Which, according to Zeke, isn't an issue at all.</p><p>"You don't have to like someone to marry them," he says as he's rifling through Eren's wardrobe in search of his warmest clothes for the trip. "Feel free to take all the male lovers you can handle once you've tied the knot."</p><p>He goes on to say something else, too, but Eren flops down on the bed and sticks his fingers in his ears. The last thing he wants to hear is his jackass of a brother speculating about his future endeavors in the sack. So far his experience in that field is nonexistent, and the thought of his very first time happening with a stranger of the wrong gender on their wedding night is not appealing to him in the slightest.</p><p>At least Armin shows him some sympathy as the two of them huddle in the library and read up on Marleyan culture. As one of their most educated advisors, Armin will be joining him and Zeke on their visit to Marley. There's no doubt he's also been told to keep an eye on Eren while there - they've been friends for years now, and Eren holds his advice in much higher regard than that of his brother's.</p><p>"Have you been to Marley before?" he asks Armin, his eyes skimming over the colorful illustrations on the page instead of the actual words.</p><p>"I've passed through a couple of times, haven't really stayed for longer than a day or two." Armin slams down another book into the already tall pile teetering on the desk. "They have some pretty impressive technology."</p><p>"How nice," Eren mumbles. It's not nice at all.</p><p>"Think of it as just another diplomatic mission," Armin suggests, ignoring the sullen look that Eren gives him. "At least you'll get to see more of the world than just our little corner."</p><p>There is that, at least. Marley is significantly bigger than Eldia, its capital home to one of the most respected universities in the continent. In a different life Eren could see himself there, studying to become something useful. Most Marleyan households have running water, and according to Armin, lately they've been making strides in developing new and more powerful energy sources.</p><p>Many of the illustrations in the books focus on nature and geography, featuring lush plains dotted with wildflowers and sprawling magnolia trees in full bloom. There are also a couple of drawings of Marleyan theater troupes and one of the royal family's home, a palace constructed of gray limestone and marble. Eren runs his fingers over the picture idly, trying not to frown at Armin's half-hearted attempts to cheer him up.</p><p>They leave for Marley on a dreary and rainy morning, which somehow mirrors Eren's mood perfectly. He spends long hours staring out the window of the carriage and studying the scenery outside as it shifts from cobblestone city streets to swaying fields of wheat. The road takes them west and through the rural parts of Eldia, and though Eren's never exactly taken part in manual labor, he finds himself almost envious when his eyes fall on the occasional farmer tending to their crop. It might be a simple life, but it's at least a free one.</p><p>They stop off in modest village inns and taverns along the way for a meal and some sleep, and Eren spends the first night mostly tossing and turning. The coarse straw mattress scratches at his skin no matter which way he tries to settle, and it doesn't help that the noise of drunken revelry from downstairs continues well past midnight. The sun has barely risen when he drags himself up the next morning and swallows down his watery oatmeal before they head off again.</p><p>Him and Armin spend much of their time playing cards. Occasionally Zeke will join in, but he's mostly buried in the paperwork he'd brought along to keep himself busy. It's a bit awkward with the three of them - Eren's in the mood to complain, especially once they're getting close to the border, but all he can do is sulk in the corner of the carriage and exchange tense glances with Armin.</p><p>They arrive in the capital ahead of schedule, and Eren interrupts his sulking for a while in favor of taking in the city. The buildings are much taller than in Eldia, intricate carvings adorning their facades. The city is in constant motion around them, merchants and workers rushing past, and for a fleeting moment Eren is just one insignificant soul among the masses.</p><p>That feeling passes once they reach the palace gates and he's reminded of what exactly brings him here.</p><p>They're waved through by the guards, the loud clang of the gate closing behind them so horrifyingly final, like the last nail to his coffin. Zeke reaches over to fuss with his tie, and though Eren swats at him feebly, he isn’t deterred.</p><p>"You need to make a good impression," he tells Eren yet again. "Try to be more approachable and less like your usual self."</p><p>He barely resists the urge to stick out his tongue like a literal three year-old. Some of that must show on his face because Zeke kicks him in the shin lightly, at least finally leaving his tie alone. Heaven forbid he show up with askew neckwear.</p><p>They're received by a man in such a ridiculous hat that Eren forgets all about making a good impression and just stares for a moment. It's perched on his head a little sideways, the tall purple feather tucked by its band wobbling every time he moves. Maybe this is what Marleyan fashion is like.</p><p>The man introduces himself as Kenny Ackerman, the queen's brother, his keen stare lingering on Eren as if sizing him up. Pleasantries are exchanged before they're led inside, and Eren gladly lets Zeke do most of the talking while he lags behind with Armin. The sound of their steps echoes in the vast space, portraits of Marley's former monarchs watching them on the walls. They all look so incredibly stern, which certainly doesn't make Eren feel too hopeful about meeting the current queen and her daughters.</p><p>The winding hallways eventually bring them to the guest quarters. They're made up of two adjoining rooms with tall ceilings and large windows that give way to the spacious back terrace, late afternoon sun bathing the space in warm hues. Most of the furniture is carved of beige wood with brass details, along with fabrics in shades of lilac and alabaster and lavender blue. The space has a bright and airy feel to it, notably different from the imposing decor favored in Eldia.</p><p>Eren wastes no time in flopping down face first on the largest bed. The sheets are decadently soft against his skin, smelling faintly of roses and bergamot. After such a long time spent on the road, it feels like heaven.</p><p>"I'll leave you to rest up, then," he hears Kenny remark. "Do join us for dinner, though."</p><p>After the door's closed and they're alone again, Eren mumbles, "I heard they eat snails here."</p><p>Someone thwaps him on the head with a glove. "Just close your eyes and think of Eldia," Zeke tells him.</p><p>They don't get too much time to rest before a servant knocks on their door to escort them to the dining hall. Thankfully it's not snails but quail that's served, along with arugula salad and roasted potatoes. It's much better than the meals they've had during their trip here, and as Eren shoves another forkful into his mouth, he takes a moment to study the people gathered around the table.</p><p>Kenny is seated at the head of the table, his hat still perched sideways and still ridiculous. On his right are the court's advisor, the commander of the military and some diplomats, none of whom are of particular interest to Eren. He's more focused on the three women on the left - the queen's daughters, he'd been told.</p><p>The queen herself is absent, along with her son, the crown prince, as Kenny informs that they're still sorting out things in a village near the southern border. Something about land disputes or whatnot, Eren doesn't really bother listening. Instead he hides behind his wine glass and tries to avoid eye contact.</p><p>Thankfully most of the meal is spent actually eating. It's later when they retreat into the sitting room for drinks that Eren starts to feel queasy. He accepts the scotch offered to him and takes a tiny sip, trying to pretend he does this all the time - both the drinking and the socializing.</p><p>Armin is deep in conversation with the commander about military strategies on the other side of the room, and after Zeke and Kenny step off to study the contents of the bar more closely, Eren is left alone with the three women.</p><p>A heavy silence stretches out between them. Three sets of eyes watch him, curious, skeptical, intrigued. He doesn't quite know where to look.</p><p>"So." It's the eldest daughter, Mikasa, who speaks up first. "You're Eren."</p><p>"Yes," he answers and falls silent for a while. Okay, he doesn't care about making a good impression, but he could at least be polite. "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Likewise. It's always nice to have visitors," Petra, the middle one, adds and smiles. That's a good start, at least.</p><p>"Have you been to Marley before?" the youngest woman, Sasha inquires, splayed out on the chaise in a leisurely posture.</p><p>"Uh, once before, I think. A long time ago," he answers.</p><p>The three sisters share a poignant glance. There's something uneasy lingering in the curve of Petra's lips when she glances back at Eren. He wonders if they've talked about this beforehand, bickered about which one of them will be married off to the stranger.</p><p>"We do realize this must be a little odd for you. For all of us, really." Petra lets out a forced chuckle at that. "Let's try to make the best out of it."</p><p>He blows out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Thank you for understanding. It is quite a new situation for me, as well."</p><p>"I should hope so," Mikasa intones, staring him down with her arms crossed over her chest. "We want to make sure you're an honest person before moving forward with this."</p><p>"Mikasa, please stop," Petra hisses.</p><p>"Don't be too intimidated, she's like that sometimes," Sasha interjects with a roll of her eyes. She reaches over to clap him on the shoulder as she adds, "You'll get used to it."</p><p>Before they can exchange any further stilted small talk, Zeke and Kenny rejoin them with identical drinks in hand. There's a smug grin on Zeke's face when he glances between Eren and the queen's daughters, raising his glass at Eren approvingly. It feels almost condescending, in a way, but Eren plasters on a neutral expression as their conversation moves on to lighter topics.</p><p>The rest of the evening passes smoothly enough, though he swears he catches Mikasa glaring at him on more than one occasion. Maybe it's her that's been chosen as his betrothed, in which case Eren can understand her resentment perfectly. Even so, he plays the part of a polite suitor as is expected of him, and by the time they retire to their quarters for the night, he's just about ready to pass out.</p><p>He doesn't know why he still finds himself wide awake hours later, staring at the ceiling as he listens to Zeke snoring loudly in the other room. At some point he gives up trying to empty his head and allows his thoughts to wander. There's a sense of heaviness in his chest that's lingered there ever since they'd arrived, the knowledge that this is what's expected of him, no matter what he himself thinks.</p><p>The pale moonlight shining through the windows eventually lures him out of bed. His steps are quiet on the polished tile floors as he tiptoes across the room and creaks open the door to the terrace. Cool night air rushes to greet him, the cloudless sky above filled with infinite stars.</p><p>The guest quarters are only up on the second floor and overlooking the gardens, which are just as lush and charming as he'd remembered. From here he can make out the yellowing leaves of the aspen trees and hear the gentle cadence of water from the ornate fountain perched among the flowerbeds. Delicate lanterns are hung from the branches here and there, casting a golden glow along the narrow paths that wind through the trees and bushes</p><p>It's a lovely view, and Eren finds himself standing there and watching it for a long while. Before he knows it, his bare feet are carrying him down the steps and into the gardens. The chill against his skin feels more refreshing than uncomfortable, and in the dim light the garden looks like it could hide all kinds of secrets among the foliage.</p><p>He wishes he could hide, too, disappear among the leaves or bury himself in the embrace of the earth. Instead he meanders along the path without a particular purpose, pausing every now and then when he spots a plant or flower they also have in Eldia. It's comforting to see something familiar when the rest of his world is being tilted on its axis.</p><p>There's a modest tree perched on the next bend of the path, and Eren stops to gaze up at it. The branches are teeming with little orange berries, bowed low by the sheer weight of them. He reaches up on a whim and plucks one out, examining it for a moment before popping it into his mouth.</p><p>The flavor is sharp and bitter, and he spits the damn thing out almost immediately. <em>Fucking nasty.</em> He tries to get the lingering taste off by scraping his teeth over his tongue, all the while wondering why someone would want such hideous berries in their garden.</p><p>From somewhere behind him, he hears a voice remark, "You're not supposed to eat them like that."</p><p>Eren whirls around, his eyes falling on the intruder that's stepped out of the shadows. He must be one of the servants at the palace, Eren figures as he eyes the man's plain clothing and the basket clutched in his hands. He looks to be a little older than Eren, dark strands of hair falling over his eyes and the lanterns above casting long shadows across his face. There's a faintly condescending edge in his voice, one of his brows raised as he stares at Eren, which, at least in Eldia, is kind of rude for servants to do.</p><p>"What, am I supposed to shove them up my nose?" Eren asks, partly curious but mostly annoyed.</p><p>"Oh. You're one of the foreigners, aren't you?" It's less of a question and more of a statement. "I can tell by your dumb accent."</p><p>Eren is at a loss for words for a few moments. So far all the Marleyans he's met have been friendly enough - except for Mikasa, maybe. He can't quite believe he's getting sassed by a servant, of all people.</p><p>"It's not a dumb accent," he starts off, "your face is dumb."</p><p>The man actually has the audacity to smile. "Definitely an Eldian, considering your razor-sharp wit."</p><p>Eren frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?“ he demands.</p><p>“Well, you're simple people." He brushes past Eren to reach for the little orange berries. "To answer your question, they're paired with other berries or made into jam. Or into tea, like I'm planning to do. You don't just eat them on their own."</p><p><em>Simple people.</em> Really? The nerve, the goddamn audacity of this peasant. Eren takes a deep breath, then another one. The tranquility of wandering through the gardens alone has now been ruined, and he's being insulted, too. How lovely.</p><p>"It's kind of creepy of you to lurk around at night like that," he points out.</p><p>The man doesn't even bother looking over his shoulder at him, more focused on gathering up berries into his basket. "I could say the same for you. Better run along before you decide to eat even more things you don't recognize."</p><p>"I will, but mainly because I've had enough of your company." He turns around and waltzes off, not sparing a second glance behind him.</p><p>"Watch your step," the man says, "there's a ledge."</p><p>It's a little too late, because Eren has already tripped over the ledge that's protruding from where the path converges with the stone tiles. Thankfully he manages to stay upright, even if he does flail around ungracefully in an effort to regain his balance. There's a sharp pain shooting up from his right ankle that makes him wince as he sets his foot down.</p><p>"You alright?“ the man calls out after him, but Eren merely flips him off.</p><p>He limps back the way he came from, this time not stopping to admire the sights around him. Climbing up the terrace steps takes him a good while, and when he finally reaches the top he's just about ready to scream. He has to pause for a while before dragging himself inside, leaning against the balustrade with his eyes falling closed for a few moments.</p><p>All in all, what a terrible first day. He crawls into bed with a sore ankle and bits of bitter orange berries sticking on to the cuffs of his nightshirt. Pulling the covers all the way over his head, he closes his eyes and huffs out a long breath. Sleep is already tugging at his consciousness, and he hopes that in the morning he'll have forgotten all about this night.</p><p>His dreams are hazy and disconnected, and when morning dawns all he can remember is walking through endless corridors and looking for an exit. There has to be one, he muses as he presses his face into the pillow and tries to ignore the sunlight flooding in through the windows. He cannot accept this.</p><p>It's all become more real somehow now that he's met the queen's daughters. Even if he can't outright refuse without losing face, maybe he can stall for a while and buy himself some time. A couple of months or so, during which he'll come up with something.</p><p>Their day is filled with diplomatic meetings in the capital with various Marleyan representatives. Eren lingers in the background and lets Zeke take the floor - he's in his element here, exuding charm and geniality, just like an heir to the crown should. At least the food is decent enough, thankfully no snails in sight yet. Eren goes in for seconds on the little shrimp canapes even though it's probably poor etiquette judging from the glances sent his way. He almost feels like he's five years old again and showing up at the dinner table with muddy hands and blades of grass caught in his hair.</p><p>Their last stop for the day is the House of Parliament, a stately building perched on the main street. After an extensive tour dotted with facts about Marleyan history that Eren soon forgets, they're led to a cozy sitting room on the first floor. That's where they at last meet the queen.</p><p>She's waiting for them by the settee, flanked by half a dozen nobles and advisors. Among them are Kenny and all three of her daughters. Eren catches Petra's gaze briefly and she gives him an encouraging smile as they approach.</p><p>The queen is a petite yet somehow imposing woman, a delicate silver crown sat upon her head and long dark hair cascading well past her shoulders. She looks at Eren first, and it's as if her eyes - identical to her brother's - are staring right into his very soul. For a split-second, she seems just as stoic as her predecessors, but then she smiles, exuberant and warm.</p><p>"Your Highness," Zeke croons, just the right amount of smarmy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Likewise," the queen states with a nod, her voice melodious and a little amused. "But please, do call me Kuchel. You're our neighbors, so we're practically family."</p><p>It's a little unorthodox to refer to a monarch by their first name, but then again, the Ackerman royal family has always been a little peculiar. A queen ruling without a husband by her side is quite controversial among some circles, and though Eren doesn't care for gossip, he's heard that not everyone in Marley agrees with the queen's novel ideas about governance and societal reforms. They must be doing something right, though, considering that their nation is one of the most prosperous in the continent.</p><p>Zeke introduces both himself and Eren, gently nudging him forward.</p><p>"Thank you for your hospitality," Eren states, and then, clumsily enough, manages something in between a bow and a curtsy. He swears he hears someone from the queen's ensemble stifle a laugh.</p><p>"We are all very delighted you're here," the queen - Kuchel, Eren reminds himself - declares. "I hear you've already met my daughters. Hopefully they've been kind to you."</p><p>Maybe he's just imagining it, but he thinks there's a knowing glance exchanged between the queen and Mikasa.</p><p>"Extremely so, your highness," Zeke butts in. "Our stay has been wonderful so far, we must commend your staff for their excellent service."</p><p>"I'll forward your compliments to them," Kuchel promises. "Oh, but where are my manners? Allow us to provide some refreshments for you. I'm sure it's been a long day."</p><p>It hasn't, really, but Eren's not about to say no to more free food. This time they're offered sparkling wine and an assortment of little pastries, topped with fresh berries and melted chocolate. While everyone else is gathered around the serving cart, the queen lays a hand on Eren's arm.</p><p>"May we have a moment?" she asks, and after she notices Zeke perking up in interest, adds, "Alone? I wish to speak to you privately."</p><p>"For fuck's sake, don't say anything stupid," Zeke hisses into his ear, clutching the fragile wine glass in his hand tightly enough that Eren's surprised it's still in one piece. "Just nod and agree, and at least try to be likable."</p><p>Kuchel leads him through the side doors into a smaller parlor, waving off one of her guards who looks to be considering whether to follow them or not. She pauses in front of the large map of the continent hung on the back wall. Naturally the nation of Marley is at the very center, the capital marked with a drawing of a castle. Eldia is off to the east, so very small and insignificant in comparison.</p><p>“You’ve travelled a long way here,” Kuchel points out as she trails her finger along the border between Marley and Eldia. “And I’m sure we are both aware of the purpose of this visit.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness,” Eren states, trying to swallow down the heavy lump in his throat, but the queen interrupts him before he can say anything else.</p><p>“Just Kuchel, please,” she reminds him, but there’s something forced about her cheerful smile. “After all, we will soon be family, I hope.”</p><p>It’s a good thing he didn’t get to try any of the pastries because it feels like he could throw up at any moment. Talk about making a good first impression. “About that,” he starts off, “Which one will it be?”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Kuchel asks with a raised brow.</p><p>Fuck, that sounded rude, like he’s at the farmer’s market and asking for which cow is the cheapest. He clears his throat and tries again. “Which one of your beautiful daughters will I have the honor of being betrothed to?”</p><p>Kuchel is silent for a long while. “Ah,” she says eventually. “I fear there has been a misunderstanding.”</p><p>That doesn’t sound good. Or, alternatively, it sounds <em>very</em> good, because a misunderstanding would be the perfect excuse to call off the whole thing. The queen glances off to the side, idly picking at the neckline of her dress as she considers her next words.</p><p>“I’m not looking for a spouse for any of my daughters,” she admits, fixing her attention fully on Eren again.</p><p>Eren can’t help it, he lets out a huge sigh of relief and mumbles, “Oh, thank goodness.”</p><p>She’s not done yet, though. “I’m looking for one for my son,” Kuchel states.</p><p>It takes a moment for the words to set in, during which Eren stares at the queen blankly. She stares right back, something uncertain yet defiant lingering in her gaze. The wheels in his head turn very slowly as he considers the implications of her statement.</p><p>“The crown prince?” he questions in a weak voice.</p><p>Something in Kuchel’s face relaxes a little. “Yes. I understand it might not be what you prefer, but I would be very grateful if you would at least give this arrangement a chance.”</p><p>“I do prefer it,” he blurts out. “I’m gay. Like, really gay.”</p><p>Kuchel is a little stunned, but soon she claps her hands together in excitement. “That’s great news!” she cheers. “Now, I must tell you that my son can be a little crabby at first, but he’s a good kid. Allow me to introduce you two to one another.”</p><p>They rejoin the others and Eren's head is spinning as he looks over the people gathered in the room. Zeke catches his eyes for a moment, questions written all over his face, and all Eren can do is shrug. He has no answers to give - if anything, he's even more confused than before.</p><p>There's a young man deep in conversation with Mikasa whom Kuchel beckons forward. He has the same sharp features and dark hair as the queen, the lapels of his suit jacket embroidered with golden thread and an impressive number of medals adorning his chest. From here he appears a little shorter than Eren, though he can faintly remember that the crown prince is apparently a few years older than him.</p><p>"Levi," the queen starts off, her lips quirking up in an enigmatic smile as she lays a hand on her son's arm. "Allow me to introduce you to Eren Jaeger of Eldia."</p><p>That's when Eren really looks at the crown prince. He's quite handsome, sure, but the raised brow and pinched expression on his face aren't doing him any favors. Even so, there's something oddly familiar about him.</p><p>"So you're Eren. Just my luck," Levi says, and then it clicks. They've met before in the garden. This is the damn peasant who'd called him simple.</p><p>Well, not so much a peasant, he supposes as he rakes his eyes over Levi. He cleans up nicely, at least. Could do with some better manners, though.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you," Eren offers anyway.</p><p>"No, you're not," Levi replies. He's right, but he probably shouldn't say it.</p><p>"Neither are you, it seems," Eren says without missing a beat as he plasters on the fakest, most cheerful grin he can manage.</p><p>"Now, why don't we move on to sample the refreshments?“ Kuchel interrupts, linking arms with the both of them. "You simply must try the ones with raspberry jam, Eren, they’re made with the berries from our very own garden."</p><p>He lets the queen make small talk, letting out a thoughtful noise in response every now and then. Just as he's shoved two pastries into his mouth at once, he happens to lock eyes with Levi, and the gaze he receives is distant and assessing. It feels like Eren's the cow for sale at the farmer's market now, being sized up for all his flaws and shortcomings.</p><p>Just as they're leaving, the queen hugs him goodbye, her embrace firm and comforting. It catches him off-guard, but thankfully she doesn't notice. There's a tense moment as Kuchel glances from him to Levi, and suddenly Eren doesn't quite know what to do with his hands.</p><p>Thankfully Levi makes the decision for him, opting not to follow his mother's example and merely offering a stiff nod at Eren. That's more than fine with him but the rest of the court looks like they're expecting them to kiss on it, and yeah, that's not happening. He’s sure Levi would taste of gross stuff like rowanberries anyway.</p><p>They part ways for now, and Eren can breathe a little easier. As he’s getting ready for bed that evening, he still remembers those cold gray eyes staring right through him, devoid of any kindness or even interest. While at least his fiancé isn’t a woman, he certainly isn’t what Eren would have expected</p><p>"I can't fucking believe," Zeke mutters again for what must be the fifth time when they’re touring the capital’s natural history museum, "that they're marrying you to the crown prince."</p><p>Neither can Eren. It's been a few days now, and among visits to various cultural institutions, he's been able to avoid the crown prince well enough. They've shared a couple of dinners during which most of the conversation had been supplied by the queen and her brother, leaving Eren to steal glances at Levi from across the table.</p><p>Eren has eyes, okay, he can admit that the crown prince is handsome. He'd look even nicer if it weren't for the ever-present sullen expression on his face. At one point Eren thinks he sees him crack a barely-there smile at one of Kenny's bad jokes, but it's gone in an instant when Levi happens to notice his stare.</p><p>The Ackerman royal family is, in a word, unconventional. Widowed at a young age, Kuchel had risen to power alone after the passing of her father, and despite her numerous suitors, had never remarried. And now, as if a woman ruling alone wasn't already scandalous enough, she'd decided to marry her male heir to another man.</p><p>It's no longer a taboo, of course, at least not in the majority of the continent. There are still smaller groups, dying relics of less civilized times gone past, in both Eldia and Marley that oppose such unions. In this case, the more pressing issue is continuing the royal bloodline. That's what an heir to the crown is supposed to do, to make sure that their legacy lives on in the form of children.</p><p>Eren has tried very hard not to think so far ahead, but the unusual premise itself has brought such questions to his mind. Not to mention the fact that marrying a crown prince would see him one day ruling Marley by his husband's side. That's certainly an interesting prospect. He’s never been particularly drawn to power, but objectively speaking, it’s quite a beneficial union.</p><p>In between his official duties, he’s taken to exploring the palace. The queen had encouraged them to do so, in fact, and to make use of whatever amenities they wish. Down a long hallway and behind ornate double doors, Eren finds the library.</p><p>His steps echo in the large space as he meanders in between the bookshelves, skimming his fingers idly along the spines every now and then. Some titles he recognizes, but most are completely unfamiliar to him. Armin would love this selection - he’s been nagging at the Yeagers that their own library is sorely lacking in non-fiction titles - and Eren makes a mental note to bring him along next time.</p><p>Eventually he picks up a book on Marleyan history, and another one that focuses on etiquette. There are also a couple of law books he adds to his modest pile, slightly intimidated by their sheer volume. He sets them all down on one of the reading tables, glances over his selection and soon realizes why these particular books had caught his eye.</p><p>Almost unconsciously, he’s looking for the exit. A loophole, a precedent, something that’ll get him out of this. Anything will do.</p><p>The soft ruffling of the pages and the tiny specks of dust dancing in midair keep him company as he browses through the tomes. Unfortunately for him, Marleyans are fond of small print, and he finds himself squinting more often than not to make out the words. There aren’t that many pictures, either, and Eren feels like he’s twelve again and being reprimanded by his tutors for going so slowly.</p><p>He’s never been particularly smart. Or at least not book-smart, a fact he’d been reminded of a number of times during his studies. He likes to think that he makes up for it in effort.</p><p>Even so, Eren knows that he’s not the most eligible suitor for Marley’s crown prince. Judging by their interactions so far, Levi might suggest to cancel their arrangement on his own. There must be others also vying for a chance to court him.</p><p>Eren turns the page and is faced with yet another dense paragraph made up of long, winding sentences that describe the intricacies of Marleyan marriage laws. Running his finger along the lines of text, he leans in closer until his nose is nearly touching the yellowed paper.</p><p>“Have you considered getting glasses? That can’t be good for your eyes,” a voice calls out from behind him, and Eren whirls around in his chair.</p><p>It’s Mikasa, casually leaning against a bookshelf. One of the corners of her mouth is quirked slightly upwards, and it's the closest thing to a smile he's yet seen on her. Her hair's been tied up in a bun and she's wearing a more casual house dress, though there is an ornate silk scarf wound around her neck.</p><p>"You're probably right," Eren admits as he closes the book and tries to shove it aside a little without being too suspicious.</p><p>"I often am," she replies breezily, sauntering forward and propping herself up to sit on the table. "It's fine, by the way."</p><p>"Excuse me?“ he asks.</p><p>"You're trying to find a way out." She crosses her arms over her chest and regards Eren with a curious sort of sympathy. "You can admit it."</p><p>"I'm not," Eren states, and Mikasa gives him an unimpressed glare. "Or, maybe. I'm just reading up on things."</p><p>Mikasa makes an ambiguous noise at the back of her throat and picks up the book Eren had just set aside. She remains expressionless as she leafs through it without any particular purpose. It looks like she's considering her next words very carefully, the tense silence between them stretching out until Eren can't take it anymore.</p><p>"To tell you the truth," he starts off, "I was worried it would be you. Or one of your sisters."</p><p>Mikasa raises a brow at him. "Oh? Are we such bad choices?“</p><p>"Well, no, I mean," he stammers. "I don't really like women. And you obviously don't like me, so, there's that."</p><p>"I never said I didn't like you,* she points out with a sigh. "Trust me, the last thing I'd want to do is drive off another potential spouse."</p><p>"Another?“ Eren questions.</p><p>Mikasa makes a pained face. "Yeah. Well, technically, my brother scared away the last one all on his own. I'm sure you've noticed that he's not the most approachable type."</p><p>"I have noticed that," he states. So there have been others. It doesn't surprise him that a spare from Eldia wouldn't be their first choice.</p><p>"She was some minor noble from Hizuru. Terribly timid and nervous. Before her, there was a lord from the southern part of the kingdom who was only interested in the crown and walked out after two days," Mikasa continues, watching him from the corner of her eye. "You seem a little more resilient, though. That's why I'm telling you all this."</p><p>"I see," Eren replies, even though he's not quite sure he does. As long as Mikasa is telling him things, maybe he should do so, too. Clearing his throat, he says, "It wasn't entirely my choice to come here."</p><p>Unfazed, Mikasa nods. "I figured. You’re still here, though.”</p><p>Eren shrugs and shifts in his seat a little. “Well. Eldia could use your nation’s friendship.”</p><p>“Is it true that you people don’t have any running water?” she asks.</p><p>“Kinda. It’s rare. The palace has two water taps but they don’t work all the time.” He decides not to mention how, during his first morning in Marley, he’d spent a good fifteen minutes just standing under the lavish shower in the guest bathrooms and marveling at the hot water running over his skin. “Do you guys really eat snails?”</p><p>“Escargots,” Mikasa corrects him with a pinched smile. “They’re actually quite tasty with some garlic and black pepper.”</p><p><em>That’s gross.</em> “That’s nice,” he says out loud in what he hopes is a politely interested tone. “I hope I can learn more about Marley while here.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” she replies as she hands the book back to Eren. Though she’s still looking at him as if assessing him, her expression is less guarded somehow. “It must be quite different from your homeland.”</p><p>“Yeah, in some ways, I guess.” He turns to the page he left off on, concentration already wavering as he scans over the lines of text.</p><p>Mikasa keeps him company for a while, but soon she excuses herself and leaves Eren to his books. He still doesn't find an exit that afternoon, but something in his chest feels a little lighter after their conversation. At the very least he owes it to the royal family to make an effort.</p><p>He's done so thus far, he thinks. He is still here, that has to mean something. Maybe that's resilience, then, holding one's ground in the face of adversity. That's really great, by the way, to describe his future marriage as an adversity.</p><p>So far he’s seen relatively little of Levi. Both him and the queen are often busy with affairs concerning the nation, sometimes spending long nights with the parliament or traveling to nearby towns that need assistance. At least the crown prince is a hard worker, and Eren considers it a blessing that he keeps himself occupied instead of trying to spend time with Eren.</p><p>Of course he can’t avoid Levi forever. There comes an afternoon during which he’s invited for tea in the drawing room, one of the servants informing him that the crown prince had personally requested his presence. It does surprise Eren a little when he steps inside and discovers that it really will be just the two of them.</p><p>“You people aren’t too big on chaperons, are you?” he asks when he sits down on the couch across from Levi.</p><p>“Why? Are you thinking of doing something indecent with me?” Levi inquires, and Eren doesn’t miss the way his gaze lingers on the tiny expanse of skin peeking out from under the collar of Eren’s shirt.</p><p>Drawing in a long breath, Eren reaches for his cup of tea. “Maybe,” he says since he can’t think of anything else to say. Then, he takes a slow sip, tasting grass and lemon and more grass. He greatly prefers coffee, but he supposes this will have to do.</p><p>Levi raises a brow at him. “Alright then,” he states, watching as Eren tosses three sugar cubes into his cup. “How have you enjoyed Marley so far?”</p><p>“It’s okay.” After a moment of consideration, Eren reaches for a fourth sugar cube. “I don’t get the snails, though.”</p><p>“Snails?” Levi inquires with a raised brow.</p><p>“You people eat them. That’s kinda primitive.” He takes a sip of his tea, satisfied now that it’s more sugar than water. “So, what did you summon me for?”</p><p>“Ah, well. As you can imagine, I wanted to discuss our arrangement.” Though his tone remains light, there’s a slight twitch in Levi’s jaw when he forces the words out.</p><p>“You seem absolutely thrilled about it,” Eren points out.</p><p>Levi manages a tense smile at that. “To be quite honest, right now I place more value on furthering Marley’s development rather than such inconsequential things.”</p><p>"Why would you agree to something like this, then?" Eren asks.</p><p>"Why would you?“ Levi replies, dodging the question.</p><p>"I didn't." He might as well mention it now since it'll come up eventually. "But Eldia needs your support and partnership."</p><p>Levi tilts his head to the side. "Oh. I see." He trails his finger idly along the rim of his teacup as he considers Eren's words. "You'd place your country's success before your own independence?“</p><p>He doesn't have the luxury of making choices like that, but he doubts Levi would understand. "Apparently so," Eren intones.</p><p>"In that case you really are a simple one." There's a trace of something resembling pity or perhaps contempt in Levi's voice. "What about your own life?“</p><p>Eren should probably be offended, but since the crown prince has been nothing but rude to him so far, all he manages is a lopsided frown. “This is my life," he states. An heir to a nation like Marley wouldn't get it, with all their water taps and escargots and immeasurable wealth. "It is what it is."</p><p>There's a long silence during which Levi looks at him with both concern and alarm, deep in thought. It gives Eren ample time to finish his biscuit, and by the time he's reaching for a second one, Levi appears to have reached a conclusion of sorts. When he speaks up again, it's in a measured tone, as if he's carefully thought about each word.</p><p>"I would never force someone into an arrangement like this without their consent," Levi states. "Maybe that's how you do things in your country, but we're not like that."</p><p>Fair enough, but once again, does he have to say it like that? Even so, Eren breathes out a long sigh, relieved that Levi isn’t an entirely horrible person. Just rude and insolent.</p><p>"That's good to hear," he says, but Levi interrupts him before he can come up with more platitudes.</p><p>"Since you find it to be such a terrible prospect I wouldn't want to keep you here any longer. I'm sure you're missing your homeland." He sets his teacup down on its saucer, giving Eren a fleeting glance. "You're welcome to leave any time. In fact, I'd encourage it."</p><p>There's something about his tone and feigned casual posture that makes Eren pause. They've just met, the crown prince doesn't give a damn about him and his life back in Eldia. He's driven off others in the past and that's what he's trying to do now, too - make it look like Eren's the one who backed out even though he himself doesn't want to go through with this, either. It's all about losing and saving face, about looking like the more dignified party who'd held on their own end of the arrangement. In a word, he's bluffing.</p><p>It kind of reminds Eren of an animal making itself bigger to scare away potential threats, and that mental image alone makes the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. He’s almost disappointed that he didn't think of that idea first. No wonder Levi comes across as such an asshole - he has to ensure no-one sticks around. Or maybe he really is just like that, who knows. Even now he's gazing at Eren with a sympathetic expression carefully laid on his face, so damn fake now that Eren's seen through his act.</p><p>That's fine. Eren knows how to bluff, too.</p><p>"I don't think I will." He meets Levi's stare without faltering. "You call it off if you don't wanna go through with it."</p><p>Levi’s smug little smile vanishes in an instant. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard me," Eren responds, leaning back in his seat and enjoying the way Levi's eyes widen when he realizes Eren isn't backing down. "So, what do we do now? I'd love a spring wedding, personally, but I can understand wanting to do it as soon as possible."</p><p>Levi's been momentarily stunned into silence by that, and just for good measure, Eren throws in a wink as he adds, "I am a pretty good catch, after all." He's not, but Levi doesn't need to know that.</p><p>"It doesn't work like that," Levi says once he's finally regained some of his composure. "There's a courting period. For getting to know one another and stuff."</p><p>"Oh, good. I like stuff," he replies as cheerfully as he can.</p><p>"Fine. Good." Levi stares him down, his mouth set in a tight line.</p><p>"Excellent, even." Eren stuffs another biscuit into his mouth, and just because he can, adds, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, you seem like such a charming young man."</p><p>"As do you," Levi states, completely toneless.</p><p>At least he's bought himself more time now. Before committing to a marriage, it's traditional of Marleyans - especially nobility - to have a courting period of several months. During that time, they'll be expected to spend time together on casual activities, Levi explains to him. Dates, if you will. His face looks like he's swallowed a whole lemon when he utters that word.</p><p>In a different life, Eren wouldn't mind it. Levi is definitely easy on the eyes, even if he has the charisma of a pile of rocks. That’s really saying something, since it’s not like Eren himself is the most charming individual, either.</p><p>Eren is left with an odd sense of accomplishment after their little tea break. If nothing else, he’s at least sent a message - Eldians cannot be deceived that easily. Even though he’s just a spare, he’s seen his fair share of scheming among their court to know how to play along.</p><p>As it happens, Marleyans define their court much more widely than he’s used to. There are a number of people in the queen’s inner circle who share no or very little royal blood, distant cousins and childhood friends and others picked up along the way. Most of their names escape Eren as soon as he’s heard them, but there are a few that stick out - like Erwin, the stoic military commander who lights up whenever he’s discussing strategies with Armin, and Hanji, one of the queen’s advisors who seems to have taken an interest in Eren right away.</p><p>They’re the one who fill him in on Marleyan customs regarding these kinds of arrangements. Luckily for him, Hanji likes to talk, and they confirm that the crown prince has had a number of suitors before him. Eren is the only one who’s gotten this far, though, they state as they peer at him over their glasses.</p><p>After a couple of months spent getting to know one another, they’ll be expected to move forward with an engagement and planning the wedding. Of course Eren isn’t prepared to go <em>quite</em> so far, but as long as Levi backs down first, no-one will need to know that. So for now he nods and smiles, trying to look enthusiastic even when Hanji describes the different venues they could choose for the ceremony.</p><p>There is still time, thankfully, and while he’s here he might as well enjoy Marley as best as he can. Of course the downside is he’ll have to do so with Levi under the guise of courting, but at least it’s only for a few months and not the rest of his life. Upon the queen’s suggestion to enjoy the unique cultural experiences the capital offers, he agrees to attend an opera alongside his fiancé.</p><p>The Royal Marley Opera House is located on the other side of the city, and during the carriage ride over, Eren has to endure an uncomfortable amount of questioning from his brother. Ever since finding out that the arrangement involves the crown prince and not one of his sisters, Zeke has been far too interested in throwing his hat in the ring. It’s because of the power and the opportunity to rule Marley, and Eren knows this, and it’s not like he and Levi are actually, you know, a thing, but he still feels an inexplicable pang of jealousy in his chest at the thought of his brother trying to intervene.</p><p>“You don’t even like men,” he tells Zeke.</p><p>“That’s a triviality,” Zeke claims with a shake of his head. “I’m sure the crown prince isn’t too picky if he’s agreed to court you, after all.”</p><p>Eren decides to leave out the fact that their courtship is less about mutual agreement and more about seeing who will back down first, like an obstinate game of chicken. Objectively speaking, Zeke probably would be a better spouse - he’s more educated on affairs of the state, not to mention proficient in idle flattery and pointless conversation. He’s a bit of an asshole, sure, but so is Levi. Maybe it’s a first-born thing, maybe all those blessed with inheriting the crown grow to be callous and self-centered.</p><p>The royal family has their own box, perched high above the rest of the crowd and mostly hidden from prying eyes. Zeke and Eren are escorted away from the throng of people gathered in the lobby, up winding velvet stairs and through a couple of locked doors on their way there. Apparently the show they’re seeing is quite a popular one, and though an opera isn’t exactly Eren’s idea of a perfect date, at least they won’t have to talk to one another that much.</p><p>The crown prince is already there along with his own chaperone who turns out to be Mikasa. She acknowledges Eren with a brief nod, a hint of a grimace flashing across her features when Zeke sweeps in to place a kiss on her hand. He then goes on to compliment Levi on how radiant he looks tonight - which, fair enough, he does, dressed in a form-fitting black suit with green details and emerald-studded cufflinks that must have cost more than Eren’s entire wardrobe - and Eren finds himself endlessly amused at the blank stare Levi gives his brother in return.</p><p>“Anyway,” Mikasa interrupts. “There are some refreshments in the private cabinet for us to enjoy before the show starts. Shall we?” She lays a hand on Zeke’s arm, already turning away to lead him off.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Zeke tries to say, but Mikasa interrupts him before he can continue.</p><p>“But I insist,” she all but purrs, tightening her hold. Before they go, she casts one last pointed glance over her shoulder, as if to say <em>you’re welcome.</em> The two of them disappear behind the curtains and then it’s just Eren and Levi.</p><p>He slumps down in his chair, feet splaying out in front of him ungracefully. “My brother wants to marry you,” he informs Levi, trying not to sound too bitter. “Just in case you want a better option.”</p><p>Almost instantly, Levi replies, “No thanks.”</p><p>“Why not?” Eren asks with a frown.</p><p>“Why would I?” Levi asks in return, giving him a sideways glance. “He seems like a pompous bastard.”</p><p>Eren has to suppress a laugh at that. “He is,” he admits.</p><p>Raising a brow at him, Levi continues, “If he’s still the better option, what does that make you, then?”</p><p>He thinks about it for a while. “Resilient,” he eventually decides, meeting Levi’s curious stare.</p><p>Before he can say anything else, Zeke and Mikasa return, the former with a strained expression on his face and the latter looking far too pleased with herself. Just in time, too - the seats in the audience are almost filled out, and Eren turns his attention towards the stage. Even then he thinks he can feel someone’s eyes lingering on him.</p><p>Soon the curtain is drawn and the music begins. While at first Eren has a bit of trouble keeping up with the plot, what with everyone singing and all, he finds himself surprisingly entertained. The sets and costumes are splendidly crafted, and the main soprano has an amazing voice. As far as he can tell, the story itself is about Marley’s restoration era and the founding of the very first parliament to rule alongside the king. That had been over a hundred years ago, a time of drastic changes and the beginning of Marley’s rise to one of the most influential nations of the continent</p><p>The first act is followed by a short intermission, during which the four of them retreat to the private cabinet. It’s a little awkward, mostly because Zeke keeps trying to flirt with Levi. He’s discreet about it, of course, but he makes it obvious that he would gladly try and court the crown prince as well</p><p>That’s when Levi reaches to grasp Eren’s hand, forcing on a smile as he declares how flattered he is for the interest.</p><p>“However, I have already been,” Levi goes on, his jaw clenched, “thoroughly enamored with Eren.”</p><p>Eren makes a noise in the back of his throat that’s somewhere in between a snort and a cackle. Fine, he supposes they’ll play it like that. He plasters on the most pleasant smile he can manage.</p><p>"The feeling is entirely mutual," he states and gives Levi his best doe-eyed look. "I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before." Which is true, because the crown prince just might be the most infuriating person he’s ever met.</p><p>Zeke is a little sour but mostly impressed, giving Eren a discreet thumbs-up when the intermission is over and they're returning to their seats. Just because he's feeling triumphant, Eren reaches over again to clasp his hand over Levi's, who sends him a suspicious glance from the corner of his eye. Eren tilts his head a little, daring him to let go.</p><p>He doesn't, and that's how they end up sitting hand in hand through the second act. It soon goes from warm and somewhat comfortable to clammy and stressful, but Eren will not be the one to admit defeat first. Neither will Levi, apparently, and by the time the curtain falls and the last few notes ring out in the hall, his and Eren's fingers are still laced together.</p><p>Levi is the first one to let go as he moves to pull his jacket on, and Eren tries to discreetly wipe his hand on the fabric of his pants before getting ready to go himself.</p><p>"Why are your hands so fucking sweaty?“ he mutters as they're descending down the stairs, their chaperones a few steps behind.</p><p>"It's <em>your</em> hands that are sweaty," Levi hisses back at him.</p><p>Even though they can’t come to a conclusion about whose hands are the sweaty ones, they’ve certainly succeeded in playing the part of a sappy couple. No words are spoken between them on their way back to the palace, but Mikasa actually smiles at him when they disembark while Levi breezes past him without a second glance. Eren would’ve expected nothing less of him.</p><p>Later that evening, Zeke flops down onto Eren’s bed just as he’s in the middle of reading about the Marleyan restoration, kicking at him feebly until he loses his place in the book.</p><p>“How do you do it?” he asks with a bewildered sigh</p><p>Eren puts his book away since he most likely won’t be getting any more reading done tonight. “Do what?”</p><p>“Impress the crown prince while still being, you know,” Zeke clarifies, craning his head back so he’s upside down and staring at Eren. “You.”</p><p>“It’s just my natural charm, I guess,” he replies with a shrug, graciously omitting that it’s less about charm and more about stubbornness.</p><p>Zeke scoffs and pokes him with his foot again. “Bullshit.” Though not satisfied with the answer, he falls silent for a while as he unlaces his tie and shrugs out of his suit jacket in preparation for going to sleep, tossing them to the floor.</p><p>“Would you have really married him?” Eren asks, and it’s not like he cares; he’s just curious.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe.” Next he’s wriggling out of his pants, and because he’s an asshole, he throws them at Eren. “Would you?”</p><p>Eren throws them back at him, but unfortunately he misses and they end up on the floor as well. “Well, I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Yes, but not very enthusiastically.” Zeke points out.</p><p>With a shrug, Eren states, “I’m not enthusiastic about a lot of things.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Zeke intones before planting his face into the duvet.</p><p>Although he won’t see it, Eren narrows his eyes at him. “Also, you’re not sleeping in my bed. Get out.” Now it’s his turn to kick at Zeke until he at last concedes and rolls off with a groan.</p><p>“But it’s more comfortable,” Zeke whines. “So bossy already even though it’s not your palace yet.”</p><p>It will never be his palace, a fact that Eren reminds himself of at least twice a day. They’ve been scheduled to stay as guests until at least December, returning home in time for Yule celebrations and to make arrangements for a longer visit after the new year. He still has time to make sure that his visits won’t turn into an entire lifetime.</p><p>Marley is quite beautiful this time of the year, thick layers of snow piling onto the rooftops outside and Yule decorations appearing in the halls of the palace. One night Eren even happens to witness the aurora streaked across the skies, a rare phenomenon that only occurs in the northern parts of the continent. With winter wrapping the land up in its chilly embrace, there is a certain tradition just around the corner, one that’s apparently the highlight of the year for the court.</p><p>Queen Kuchel’s annual winter ball is only a week away, and since Eren is an honorary guest, the queen insists that he get fitted for a new suit.</p><p>Of course that same courtesy is extended to Zeke and Armin, both of whom are much more delighted at the news than Eren. Marleyan fashion is a bit different from what he’s used to - for one, they insist on adding an ungodly amount of buckles and clasps and zippers on to their clothing, most of which have little to no practical use. He’s heard that Marleyan soldiers wear a sort of utility harness around their midsection and thighs, which just sounds terribly uncomfortable.</p><p>Formal wear for men consists mostly of traditional suits, nobility tending to favor double breasted jackets and the current trend being unusually wide lapels. Kilts are also popular, especially among communities in the northern parts of the country, but Eren shoots that suggestion down before the tailor has even finished his sentence. Zeke finds it irritatingly amusing, though.</p><p>“Don’t worry, no-one wants to see you a kilt,” he remarks as Eren’s being measured in front of the large mirrors. “You should be a little more cheerful.”</p><p>“I am cheerful,” he lies. There’s a heavy weight pressing down against his chest, the knowledge that refusing the crown prince’s hand in marriage will be seen as even more rude now that he and his entourage have been gifted genuine Marleyan suits. It shouldn’t matter since Levi will be the first one to back down and not him, but just in case things don’t go as he’d planned, he’ll certainly be seen as a hypocrite.</p><p>He tries not to think about it. That seems to be his strategy lately, just avoiding thoughts that add to his unease. It gets him through the day, and the day after that, and the day after that.</p><p>It’s even worse when his suit is finished, because he looks quite nice in it. The jacket is made of a silky fabric in a charcoal color, silver threads in intricate patterns woven into the lapels. The buttons are polished brass, arranged down the front in two neat rows, and though he’d asked for as few weird buckles as possible, there are a couple of matching brass ones decorating the shoulders and the cuffs. Underneath he wears a white silk shirt that unfortunately has some slight ruffles, but they’re not that visible when he dons the silver necktie also picked out for him and buttons up the jacket. The matching charcoal slacks are surprisingly comfortable for formal wear, and his own dress shoes are nondescript enough to go along with the rest of the outfit.</p><p>It’s terrifying, but he could get used to this. He shouldn’t, but he could. He could have a nice life here.</p><p>The concept of an arranged marriage is so very different from the reality. At least here there’s running water and lots of books and the kind of opulence that surpasses anything he’s seen in Eldia. He could do worse.</p><p>That’s probably the kind of thinking that brought his mother and father together - a sort of mutual resignation and the acceptance that a marriage would be an adequate choice. Not loving or genuine but merely adequate. That might be enough for a year or two, but he doesn’t know if he could stand it for the rest of his life.</p><p>On the morning of the winter ball, he spends an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror, trying to hide the ruffles of his shirt. He’s thankful for the queen’s generosity, of course, even if he would’ve been fine with fewer ruffles. They might be fashionable in Marley, but in his opinion, they’re a bit too much.</p><p>He doesn’t quite know what to do with his hair, and after a number of minutes spent huffing and puffing at his own reflection, Zeke sits him down and insists on helping him. He nags at Eren all the while as he tousles through Eren’s hair with some oil that smells faintly of musk and cedar.</p><p>“You look like a fucking hobo,” he states, “When was the last time you got a haircut?”</p><p>Eren’s not sure, but instead of answering, he merely sticks his tongue out. Zeke’s clad himself in a shirt that has even more ruffles than Eren’s and there are goddamn sequins sewn into the lapels of his jacket, along with a single purple feather tucked in the buttonhole. Apparently he’s taken a few style tips from Kenny.</p><p>After some last-minute brotherly advice - <em>“try to behave, don’t hog all the food, and for goodness’ sake, be sociable”</em> - all three of them head downstairs. Eren is almost a little jealous of Armin since he’s gotten a much more modest suit with barely any ruffles and won't have to perform the same kind of act that is expected of Eren. However, as soon as they step into the great hall he forgets all about the damn ruffles.</p><p>The large space has been decorated with pine branches and holly, gold tinsel glinting in the candlelight. Off to the side there's a table laid with an exquisite spread of various snacks, some that Eren recognizes and some that are completely unfamiliar to him. There’s a large tree on the opposite wall that rises high above the mass of people, its branches lavishly decorated.</p><p>Among the crowd, Eren spots a few faces he’s surely met before but whose names escape him at the moment. The winter ball is one of the most important events of the year, apparently, so everyone even slightly important is in attendance, The other guests milling about are dressed in fine silks and organza and immaculate dark suits, lively chatter and the clack of heels against marble floor echoing through the hall.</p><p>Eren is no stranger to these kinds of events, but everything is much bigger in Marley than what he’s used to back home. Almost instantly, Zeke makes a beeline for Kenny and the queen who are chatting with some foreign diplomats, throwing one final quip over his shoulder about Eren’s hair before he goes. <em>Good riddance,</em> Eren thinks and heads the opposite way.</p><p>Though Eren’s been instructed not to hog the food, it’s hard to do so when the food looks so appealing, He and Armin stop off by the buffet for some savory pastries and mulled wine, and of course they happen to meet Erwin there. Eren watches him and Armin exchange demure compliments and make eyes at each other over a platter of shrimp for a while before deciding that he should make himself sparse. Armin doesn't say anything, but the grateful nod he gives Eren tells him all he needs to know.</p><p>He gathers up some shrimps and a second glass of mulled wine and settles by one of the tall pillars off to the side, partially obscured from view. Judging by the curious glances and whispers, most of the guests seem to know who he is and why he's here. It doesn't bother him, really, but it is a little odd. Back in Eldia he could blend into the shadows well enough while his brother basked in the limelight, and briefly he wonders if he could ever get used to life as such a prominent figure.</p><p>Not like it matters, though. They won't <em>actually</em> get married, he reminds himself. He shouldn't get too accustomed to this kind of life since it's all just a charade, anyway.</p><p>"Here." Another glass of mulled wine is held out for him. "I got ditched, too."</p><p>It's Sasha, appearing by his side with a withering glance towards the crowd. Eren accepts the drink, and when he follows her gaze, he spots Petra and Hanji huddled together by the windows. Judging by the way Petra's twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger with a dopey smile on her face, it's very much a private conversation.</p><p>“It’s about time they got together,” Sasha states and gulps down half of her mulled wine in one go. “So, where is your brother and that friend of yours?”</p><p>“Not sure.” He lets his eyes wander over the crowd. “I don’t really know anyone else so it feels a little awkward.”</p><p>“You know me.” Sasha elbows him lightly. “But I get what you mean. Parties aren’t exactly my favorite thing. I like to hunt. And forage.”</p><p>“I see.” Those aren’t the kind of hobbies he’d assumed a princess would have, but somehow he can imagine Sasha being more comfortable in the middle of the woods. “Does the queen like to hold these kinds of events often?”</p><p>“A few times a year, yeah,” she replies with a shrug. They’re both silent for a long while, watching the people mingling on the floor. Eren washes down his last little pastry with a long gulp of mulled wine, the warmth and the bite of the alcohol settling comfortably in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Sasha is pleasant company, and when she ushers him towards the buffet for seconds, Eren doesn’t hesitate for a moment. Thankfully Erwin and Armin have gone off to flirt somewhere else, giving him free reign of the shrimp. Next to him Sasha shoves a whole crostini into her mouth, which is an impressive display considering it’s topped with thick slices of cheese and tomato. Even then she manages to make it look graceful somehow.</p><p>From here he has an even better view of the party, even if he’s not as well hidden. He spots Kenny and Zeke lingering by the door and averts his gaze as soon as his brother reaches forward to pull at Kenny’s tie with a playful smirk. First of all, he was pretty sure Zeke didn’t even like men the other day, and second of all, <em>fucking disgusting</em>. Also, if everyone around him could stop hitting on various Marleyans, that would be great. Those connections will inevitably be severed once this whole arrangement falls apart.</p><p>“Did you try the stuffed mushrooms yet?” Sasha is saying to someone next to her. Eren looks over, and as luck would have it, it’s Levi.</p><p>“I did not,” Levi replies. He’s wearing a navy blue suit with golden finishes and a simple white shirt underneath - no ruffles, Eren notes. There’s a matching cravat around his neck and a white orchid pinned on to his lapel, and if it weren’t for the sour expression on his face, he’d be quite handsome.</p><p>“Oh, they’re delicious, I was just telling Eren earlier that we had quite an ample harvest of mushrooms this fall,” Sasha goes on, glancing between the two of them. She looks expectant, somehow, brimming with amused energy. Word must have travelled about how well they’d gotten along at the opera, and Eren musters up a friendly smile when he catches Levi’s eyes.</p><p>“Do you like to forage, Levi?” he asks.</p><p>“Not really,” Levi replies. Wow, such a wonderful conversationalist.</p><p>There’s a bit of a lull in the chatter around them, and soon Eren realizes it’s because the orchestra has begun to play. Sasha lets out a little gasp, her eyes once again darting from Eren to Levi and back again. When they don’t seem to get the hint, she gives a little nudge with her head, as if telling them to get out there. Eren gets it, but he doesn’t like it one bit.</p><p>A moment passes with all of them just staring at each other. “May I have this dance?” Levi asks him at last, entirely cordial.</p><p><em>No thanks.</em> “Of course,” Eren replies just as sweetly. Sasha beams at him, far too pleased with herself. It’s only when Levi places a hand by his waist and leads him to the floor that he realizes they’ll actually have to dance.</p><p>The orchestra is playing a leisurely waltz, and while Eren knows the basic steps well enough, he has a bit of trouble adjusting to his partner’s style. It doesn’t help that Levi’s clutching at him too hard, his shoulders strained and the movement of his feet a little off tempo. For a crown prince, he sure as hell can’t dance like one.</p><p>“I’m leading,” Eren declares when Levi tries to pull him in for a spin.</p><p>Levi narrows his eyes as him. “No, you’re not.”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” he insists, and in his haste to do so, steps on Levi’s toes a little. Maybe it’s an accident, maybe it’s not. “You’re shorter.”</p><p>“Exactly. You’re too clumsy to lead with your absurdly long legs,” Levi counters. He’s still trying to maneuver Eren backwards, and since Eren’s not budging, they’re more or less just swaying in place.</p><p>“My legs are fine.” It just might be the first time anyone’s insulted his legs, since they’re, you know, perfectly normal legs. In an effort to prove so, he badgers Levi into taking a number of steps back, his grip on Eren tightening minutely as he tries to regain his balance.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like it,” Levi scoffs with a furrow in his brow. “You’re so ungainly.”</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Eren says, “Well, maybe if you stopped distracting me we wouldn’t be struggling so much.”</p><p>“How am I distracting you?” Levi asks, equal parts curious and indignant.</p><p>“By running your mouth endlessly,” he supplies as he listens to the music and tries to get them back into the rhythm.</p><p>Levi isn’t really helping with that, still trying to pull Eren along like he’s a damn ragdoll. “Me? You’re the one who started complaining,” he claims.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Eren quips, “Yeah, because you don’t know how to lead.”</p><p>“Yes, I do; you’re just a bad dancer.”</p><p>Thankfully enough, after exchanging a few more insults, the song ends and they’re left standing in place in the middle of the floor. Levi steps away from him and his hands fall back to his sides as if he isn’t quite sure what to do with them. They probably don’t make a very convincing couple, and even now Eren is painfully aware of all the prying eyes on them.</p><p>For a brief moment, Levi looks like he might say something, but the queen chooses that moment to sweep in. Her face splits into a grin as she advances on Eren, the mass of people parting to make way for her. Her dress is made of crimson tulle and decorated with golden finishes, and with a crown of holly and laurel perched upon her head, she’s the very picture of festivity.</p><p>“What a joy to see you two getting along so well!” Kuchel declares as she locks arms with both of them. “Oh, Eren, I simply must show you our Yule tree, it’s exquisite.”</p><p>Eren has already seen it - it’s kind of hard to miss since it’s easily ten feet tall, but he allows the queen to lead him along, anyway. The tree is perched next to the orchestra, impossibly dense and wide and noble as it reaches upwards towards the curved ceiling. It’s been adorned with ribbons and delicate glass ornaments bearing the likeness of birds and pinecones. A silver star sits at the very top, gleaming brightly in the candlelight.</p><p>They have Yule trees back in Eldia as well, but not ones as majestic as this one. Eren eyes the little robin ornament perched on the closest branch, its body painted with vivid colors and given a pearly finish that makes it look like something out of a fairytale. It stares back at him with its beady tourmaline eyes that twinkle when the light hits them, swaying a little when Eren runs his fingers along the branches. They come away smelling faintly of resin.</p><p>“It was grown in one of our family’s own forests,” Kuchel explains as she steps forward to gesture at the tree. “As you can see, we’ve tried to use as many decorations from nature as we can.”</p><p>“It’s very impressive,” Eren says, and he intends to continue, but then he notices how Kuchel is glancing at something above his head and Levi’s gone oddly stiff next to him. In fact, the entire room has fallen silent around them, and he doesn’t think it’s just because of the tree.</p><p>Slowly, Eren turns his gaze upwards. That’s when he sees it, hanging down from the chandelier. A fucking mistletoe.</p><p>In Eldia, it’s said that a couple that shares a kiss under the mistletoe will be blessed with good fortunes in the coming year. It appears that Marleyans share this tradition if the numerous pairs of eyes directed at them are anything to go by. His attention flits back to Levi, who looks just as thrilled as Eren feels right now.</p><p>“What a coincidence,” Eren remarks lightly and digs his nails into Levi’s arm.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Levi states in a dry voice, and judging by the peeved glance he gives his mother, it’s not a coincidence at all. “However, Eren is such an honourable young man that I wouldn’t want to suggest something so indecent to him.”</p><p>Maybe it’s the copious amounts of mulled wine, or the fact that it seems like a chance to call his bluff, Eren interjects, “No, let’s do it. It is tradition, after all.”</p><p>It’s worth it for the expression on Levi’s face alone. “Well,” he starts off, lost for words.</p><p>“Unless you don’t want to, that is,” Eren adds, like a challenge. There’s something ecstatic and triumphant bubbling up in his chest, probably either the alcohol or the sheer satisfaction of beating Levi in his own game.</p><p>However, Levi won’t back down that easily. “I would like nothing more,” he grits out as he turns to Eren, his chin raised and one of his brows quirked upwards, waiting, taunting, daring Eren to make his move. <em>You won’t</em>, the defiant glint in his eyes insists. <em>I win.</em></p><p>But Eren does. In a fit of courage, he cups Levi’s face in his hands and kisses him, much to the delight of the other guests. He can hear someone applaud, maybe the queen or Sasha, but the rest of the world blurs around them as he focuses on the warm pressure of Levi’s lips against his.</p><p>They’re surprisingly soft, if slightly chapped. Levi opens his mouth a little, more surprised than anything, and Eren flits his tongue along the bottom row of his teeth just because he can. He tastes like cinnamon and peppermint, and Eren tries not to wonder whether or not he’s eaten any escargots this evening.</p><p>When he gets past that thought, it’s actually kind of nice. Huh. Who would’ve thought.</p><p>Eren draws back first, a little breathless, his heart pounding in his ears. Up close he can make out the light freckles dotted over Levi’s nose, accentuated by the flush blooming across his cheeks. He stares at Eren and Eren stares at him, and though no words are exchanged between them, it’s almost as if something in their dynamic has shifted.</p><p>“Well,” Kuchel starts off, elated and a little dazed, “I say the occasion calls for some champagne!” She snaps her fingers, and soon enough a waiter has appeared to hand Eren a glass. He’s had enough to drink for one night already, but he takes a sip nonetheless.</p><p>The curious onlookers disperse and the orchestra begins a more upbeat polonaise that Levi gladly doesn’t ask him to join. Instead he downs his champagne in one go, a distant look in his eyes. He darts out his tongue and traces it over his bottom lip, a tiny thing that probably shouldn’t hold Eren’s interest as much as it does.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Levi states, giving Eren and his mother a brief nod as he gestures somewhere off to the side. “I have to go over there.”</p><p>Eren watches him go, weaving through the crowd until he’s lost sight of him. It feels strange, not entirely like a victory, but he decides not to dwell on it for too long. Instead he turns his attention to the queen who regards him with a sort of disbelieving awe.</p><p>“I think you broke him,” she states and clinks her glass together with his. “That’s something to drink to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>